


Family

by GoldenWooly



Series: Gifts for Friends [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Gift for dear lovely Kou~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rietto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/gifts).



The sun was rising. That was a good sign, Zeno mused, watching as the star slowly creeped into the sky, painting it with beautiful shades of pinks and oranges. The fire he had started an hour ago popped, a log falling and sending sparks spitting into the air. It was a cozy way to start the morning, Zeno decided, shifting his weight to add another log to the burning flame, enjoying the warmth it gave off. Cozy, warm, and certainly inviting. There definitely was not a single reason to complain in his books.

The tent rustled slightly, Zeno looking up as ShinAh crawled out of the warm safety, as silent as he always was. He smiles brightly at him, waving both of his hands at him as the blue dragon crept closer towards him and the fire.

“Good morning, Seiryuu!” Zeno greeted, the other nodding slowly in acknowledgement.

“Morning… Zeno…” He replied, sitting near him, scooting closer to the fires warmth.

Zeno smiled at the sight, for a brief moment seeing the young child he had met in Seiryuu Village all those years ago. Time flew, it seemed, from the young two year old who had looked so startled, so surprised, at the ball he had rolled towards him.

_… What an adorable child. Precious, even._

“… Zeno…?”

“Hmm?” Zeno asked, shaking himself from his thoughts to see ShinAh looking at him curiously. Or, at least Zeno guessed it was a curious look. The mask really blocked out any expressed emotions.

“… Zeno is quiet.” ShinAh muttered, shifting his weight slightly, turning his head to face Zeno. “Is… Everything okay?”

“Zeno is thinking, thinking,” Zeno hummed, offering ShinAh a bright smile. “It’s been a long time since Zeno saw someone, and Zeno was just reflecting on that, really.”

“Oh?”

“Yes! Zeno saw them when they were very small, years ago. Zeno got to see them again recently, all grown up.” He hummed, returning his attention to the crackling fire. “It made Zeno so proud, so proud.”

“Oh.”

Zeno nodded, smiling as he gazed into the fires flames. All three of the other dragons had grown. They had grown into his brother’s footsteps quite well, even the footsteps of the past generations.

… They were pretty big footsteps to begin with.

“Oh! You have started a fire already?”

Both dragons looked up to see Kija rushing over to the fire, attempting to smooth out his hair. It was sticking up in various places, the white dragon having slept on it funny. Zeno smiled brightly, recalling how twigs and branches had been stuck in his hair that night, cloak wrapped tightly around him as they sat on the tree branch, staring at the bright red star in the early morning sky.

“How cozy,” JaeHa’s voice added, appearing behind Kija, causing the white dragon to jump and yell at him. Zeno laughed, smiling brightly as the two joined him and ShinAh at the fire.

He was so glad that he got to see JaeHa smiling like this. It was far better than seeing him hurt and chained up, a pained expression set on his face. Actually, anything was better than seeing a Ryokuryuu chained up. The bright smile on JaeHa’s face was enough. For now, at least.

“Zeno thought so!” He cheered, smiling brightly at the two. “Zeno thought it was a nippy morning, so Zeno thought a nice fire would be good to warm everyone up!”

“Excellent idea!” Kija agreed, a smile forming on his face, clearly calmed down from JaeHa startling him. “The fire was smart. I was debating starting one myself.”

“No, you were muttering about whether or not you would get out from under your blankets,” JaeHa mused, laughing as he ducked quickly, avoiding Kija’s fist. “You kept snuggling closer to me, muttering about the cold!”

“I did no such thing!” Kija growled, huffing in indignation.

“Yes, you did!”

“Everyone is so cute…!”

Zeno turned his attention to his left, Yona settling beside him with a soft hum.

“Zeno agrees, Miss!” He cheered, clapping his hands together, causing the attention to shift to him. “All of the dragons are so cute, so cute!”

“Zeno-kun, we are not cute,” JaeHa sighed. “If anything, the words to describe me would be elegant or graceful. Cute, however, will work for both Kija-kun and ShinAh-kun.”

“Do not pass it off to me! How dare you!”

Yona giggled, the girl covering her mouth in amusement, attempting to stifle the sound. “You are all cute little dragons to me, though.”

Hadn’t Hiryuu said those same words? Zeno was sure of it. Shuten and Abi were bickering, right? They had both called Hiryuu senile for those words, had told him to wash his eyes (how Zeno remembered this was beyond his comprehension).

“Yona, dear, you are far too young to be this senile already.”

Yona laughed, shaking her head quickly. “How harsh! You truly are cute little dragons!”

“What on earth are you rare beasts doing up this early?!” Yun called out, making his way towards them as he rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. “Not that I am complaining, usually I have to drag you all out of bed to get any of you to function this early…”

“Good morning, Yun!” Yona greeted, three other voices echoing hers. “Zeno started a fire for us!”

“It’s cozy.”

“Oh, Zeno started it?” Yun muttered, pushing Zeno over to squish between him and Yona. Zeno watched as he studied the fire for a moment, turning to Zeno with a flat expression. “This isn’t your way to tell me to start breakfast already, is it, Yellow?”

Zeno laughed, shaking his head with a smile. “No, no. Zeno thought that it would be a nice way to greet the morning! It _was_ chilly earlier, Zeno will have the lad know. So, Zeno built a nice fire!”

“… You? Not thinking about food? Alright, who are you and what have you done to the beast?”

“That is harsh! Harsh!”

“What’s harsh?”

That would be Hak, the last of their group, their little family. At Hak’s words everyone had looked up, had offered their morning greetings. To their surprise, he was carrying a small boar, carefully setting it down just a short distance away from the group and the fire.

“Oh, a fire,” Hak mused, frowning as he studied the flames. “Whoever did that had a good idea. It’s pretty damn cold this morning.”

“Very cold!”

“When did you even catch that?”

“Not long ago. Thought we could have meat for breakfast, it’s been a while since we had any,” Hak replied, going and situating himself on Yona’s left, yawning slightly. “Though, the cold almost had me convinced it wasn’t worth it…”

“It was a very cold morning!” Zeno confirmed, reaching behind him to grab another log, tossing it onto the fire, watching as the flames sprung back to life. A smile crossed his face, his spirits lifting with everyone surrounding him. It had been such a long time since he had been surrounded by family like this, a long time since he had truly felt this happy.

It was a small little family that he had been waiting what felt like his entire life for. A family he would gladly protect, no matter the cost.


End file.
